Zatch Bell
by griffon of the black sea
Summary: A new mamodo appears with powers to heal and deflect anything shot at him, will this new mamodo find the courage to become king. Read and Flame! Rated T for later mild cussing


-1First Zatch Bell fanfic kinda lame I know but I can't get the show out of my head(just watched like 5 episodes in a row) well Flame me when you finish reading

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything related to Zatch Bell except my characters!**

Alex woke up after a long night of sleep, his dream had been plagued with little kids with tremendous amounts of power, like lightning water ice you know nearly anything imaginable. He thought nothing of it as he walked to get something to eat. He sat down at the table and grabbed a rice ball. He lazily stuffed it all into his mouth and drank his glass of orange juice in one gulp. He clicked on the T.V. to see a news report. "Latest thing, Little kids have been terrorizing the streets with powers unimaginable. Any news on what they are or what they plan on doing will be rewarded." The news turned off along with the rest of the lights in his house. So it hadn't been a dream but then again maybe this was a dream inside a dream. He sat back thinking about if this was a dream inside a dream when he spotted a lightning bolt shoot right across the window shattering into a million pieces. He flew under the table to get out of the way, but one had scraped him right across the cheek pretty hard. He grabbed the towel that was hanging in the stove and placed it over his cut, more lightning shot past and this time it struck the house instead of what ever it was going towards. The walls shook with great force and Alex thought they were going to fall. He ran into the next room etching his way towards the bathroom where he could bandage his cut. When he reached the bathroom he saw a little kid sitting on the toilet with these big lavender eyes. The kid looked up at Alex and smiled. The kids mouth parted to say something when the house shook again and the kid jumped under the sink to hide.

The door was slammed open and Alex could hear feet approaching the bathroom. He quickly looked around the room and spotted the window, it was worth a shot. He jumped up and knocked the window opened, he was halfway out when he heard the kid whimper from under the sink. Alex quickly grabbed the collar of the kids kimono and threw him softly out the window before joining him. He picked the kid up and started running to his friends house. He looked at the little kid and noticed he was holding a book that matched his lavender eyes almost perfectly He opened his mouth to ask why the kid held the book like it was his life written in a book and that it ever burst into flames he would die. Alex thought better and ran through the alley leading to his friends house when a person stepped out holding a book the same shape as the one the boy was holding. Along with the guy holding the book was a kid the same size as the one in his hands. "Ready to be annihilated?" The guy with the book said opening it to a certain page.

Alex put the kid down and put up his fist, but the little kid reached the book out towards him, "What? You want me to have this book?" Alex reached down and when his finger touched the surface the book started to shine a dark lavender color and the book fell open to a page, everything was writeen in a dark lavender color that he couldn't understand. It all looked like gibberish except one part that was glowing a lighter lavender color. The symbols started to form a word in his mind until it burst inside his head so bad that it heard. The little kid mouthed holding the book and saying the word, why couldn't he speak how weird. I raised the book up and said the word. Nothing! Oh no. The person who was holding the other book said the word in his book so emotionally that the little kid standing next to him shot out a lightning bolt towards them. The little lavender eyed boy mimed saying the word with emotion. "De' Flectio!" The little boys hands started glowing and he reached out and grabbed the lightning in his bare hands. He struggled to hold the lightning before sending it straight back at the two. They jumped side ways but the kid was struck with the lightning and was slammed against the wall. He slumped down limp. The person with the book started to shake the kid to get him up. The little lavender eyed kid looked up at me and took my hand, he traced letters into my palm. T-A-R-U-N-E. So his name was Tarune. But that still didn't answer what he was. He started tracing more letters into my hand. I- -A-M- -A- -M-A-M-O-D-O. Whatever that was. Alex looked back over to the other two and saw the kid, mamodo, whatever getting back up. Another lightning bolt was shot but not with as much power as the last one. Alex opened the book again to the light lavender text. "De' Flectio!" once again the lightning was shot back at them. This time it struck the guy with the book, it ignited the edge of the book and quickly spread throughout the rest in an eerie green flame. The mamodo started to turn transparent. He let out a scream that was blood curdling before he disappeared.

"Yo-you will pay for this!" The guy said running off. Alex looked down at Tarune with a puzzled look. Alex started to turn around to walk away when Tarune grabbed his hand and started walking with Alex. Alex pushed away but Tarune stayed close by.

"Tarune… what do you want?" Alex said but he quickly understood when he saw the fear in Tarune's eyes. "Ok, I'll let you stay with me, but if guys like that show again, you might just be standing alone, I'm not as strong as you would like me to be.

"I-it's o-o-ok." Tarune spoke softly in a hoarse voice filled with fear. "I-I'm glad you can read my b-book." Tarune said walking with Alex towards his friends house.

Not much but it's a start. Flame Flame please lol I don't exactly think you guys liked this but if I get a nice comment I might make chap 2.


End file.
